1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drapery installation tool which quickly enables the provision of locating holes for drapery and curtain brackets in accurate and economical fashion. The tool provides a means for measuring from the ceiling and the window casement in order to accurately locate the bracket holes horizontally and vertically, a means for punching said holes through wallboard up to 1/2 inch thick, and a guide for drilling said holes through wood or wood paneling, the holes normally being 3/16 inch in diameter.
In the past the mounting of drapery or curtain brackets has been a difficult and time consuming procedure at best with little assurance that the brackets are symmetrical to a window opening or that they are aesthetically positioned. The tool described hereinbelow enables the user to overcome these difficulties in economic fashion.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Hole locating gauges are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,505 issued Apr. 16, 1940, to Arthur M. Mosher discloses a variation of a center punch gauge which includes two scales each having a stop member adapted to abut adjacent edges of a work piece, the scales being adjustably mounted in intersecting slots or channels in a guide member, whereby a center punch also mounted on the guide member may be located along coordinate x and y axes to identify the location of a hole to be drilled within boundaries of the work piece. The center punch is spring biased to a raised position relative to the work piece, and may be selectively located in either of two sleeves carried by the guide member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,378 issued Apr. 15, 1958, to David E. Givan similarly discloses a center punching tool including two scales adjustably and detachably connected by a clamp, the center punch being located at one end of one of the scales, whereby a hole to be drilled in a work piece may be located relative to two intersecting edges of the work piece. The center punch in the Givan device, as in the Mosher device, is spring biased to a raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,423 issued Mar. 5, 1968, to Bryant M. Paul discloses a device for marking a point for the installation of fasteners such as is required when hanging drapes around a window. The device involves a pair of scales adjustably mounted in a support block, the ends of the scales respectively bearing against the ceiling and the window casement so as to locate marking plate having a plurality of apertures thereon for insertion of a marking pen or the like. Since the marking pen or the like is not fixed to the marking plate there is a real possibility that the positions marked with the Paul device may not be symmetrically located relative to the window, through the selection of the wrong aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,085 issued Apr. 3, 1973, to Henry C. Wentworth discloses a drapery rod installation template which includes a flat, elongated rule having a pair of spaced drill guide fixtures extending from the body of the rule whereby holes may be drilled for locating drapery fixtures and the like relative to a window casement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,092 issued Sep. 9, 1986, to Henry M. Hafele discloses a gauge to aid in locating brackets for hanging drapes and the like, said gauge including positioning structure having right angularly related surfaces engageable with internal surfaces of the window casement, said positioning structure supporting a gauge plate having a grid of marking openings extending therethrough. A marking pin is insertable through a selected opening when the angularly related surfaces register at a corner of the window and the plate is against the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,731 issued Dec. 20, 1988, to John Dickinson, et al, discloses a device for installing brackets for drapery rods and the like which includes a measuring tape having a center punch gauge at one end and a level to ensure that the punched marks are vertically aligned.